five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF 7 (The Redded One's version)
Warning''!'' WARNING : This page include creepy/dramatic story. If you are sensitive of creepy things, you have been warned! READ ME : This is a continuation of the Five Nights at Freddy's. The original maker is Scott Cawthon. Introduction FNAF 7 '''or '''FNAF 4.0 '''is a new refresh of the series. This game haves a backstory, plot, Easter eggs, and a free roam mode. PHONE CALL : NIGHT 1 Hello? Is the phone working? Can you hear me? Oh, you can. Welcome. hey James, do you remember me? I am from middle school. Well, what a coincidence. We ran to each other in a one job, *giggles* so. I supposed to read this mail. "Welcome to Island Terrira, here we have a remade Foxy, a Chica and Bonnie." Well, Freddy did made a lunch until his jaw is wide open, *laughs* I hope he is ok in that jumbo hospital! *ring* wait, another call. *from far distance* Yes sir, wait, he bitten again? That moron never stop bein chubby. Ok sir, I will call the ambulance. PHONE CALL'S TRIVIA * It is not safe to assume that at the same time in the shift, he bites a child. But it is safe to assume that he is involved with a brand new incident. * What Boston meant from Freddy's "lunch" is a child's head. * Island Terrira name is inspired with the game "Terraria". Night 1 '''GAME MECHANICS Phone/Recorded Call Rewind : This sound will replay the sounds of Boston speaking the character's names. Using to get those names have 25/100 chance of speaking the right character name. Use more than 3 times and the recorder/phone will break and needed to be rebooted automatically. Flash Beam : If you have bad luck and ended up having an animatronic at your door, flash them with this so they're eyes will caused blindness and go away. Vent Systems/Fan : This mechanic will make you move faster, let it drain and you will be blinded and cannot move and breathe faster that the animatronics will lured to it. ANIMATRONICS # Unrepaired Freddy # Upgraded Bonnie # Upgraded Chica # Upgraded Foxy # (Rarely) Flashback Freddy WAYS TO PASS 1: Watch the Coming Soon Stage to check on Freddy. Then go and try to lure Bonnie out from the personnel gate so he will not able to attack you. Wait until Chica's/Foxy's arrival at the gates and lure them out. Repeat these until it is 4 AM. 2: Early in 10 AM, immediately lure Bonnie to the Fun Room and him back to the stage. Check on Freddy and repeat. Night 2 PHONE CALL : NIGHT 2 Hey James, eh... Did you see... Y'know, umm... Bl-... Bloo-, bloo-... red paint at the Coming Soon Stage? No, Freddy doesn't like, bit somebody. But, bye! PHONE CALL'S TRIVIA * He was obviously trying to say "blood" when he was nervous. * It is safe to assume that Boston is the owner of the Island that he is worried, but he said a "Sir" at his previous call. Makes him a co owner. * This is the shortest call in the game. FEATURE There is a new feature here. A free roam mode. You need to move with WASD. FEATURE MECHANICS Moving: Simply move with WASD. You need to move so the animatronics won't catch you. Climbing Down/Up The Vents : Sometimes you may need a vent in a dead end. Thsee vents are always at dead ends. Phone/Recorded Rewind : You still need to lure them. Use if necessary. Night 3 PHONE CALL : NIGHT 3 Well, James. I have to confess. Freddy did *Power runs out* bit someone. *Freddy's distorted jingle* and looks like I am next. *crying noises and Freddy's jingle stopped* I am sorry... If you go to the other side too... I hope we can still be friends... Tell my wife that I love her... i am nothing but a disgrace.... Now I need to go *Screaming noises heard and blood dripping out was heard* PHONE CALL TRIVIA * This phone call was the last of Boston. * The creator was crying while writing. * The most possible way is Freddy killed Boston. It is not safe to say it was others. Night 4 PHONE CALL : NIGHT 4 Hello, I am William Afton. This island entertainment is closed for... Some "bites", no need to question. Anyways, try looking to your front alright James? Like, don't try and belieffsh, believe the rumors! Come on, this is the 24th century! Try and rebuild the future of this entertainment! Like us, we repaired and upgraded our 87th Freddy and bring in upgraded Springbonnie! Anyways, did you cover your friend' dead body? Look, we don't want customers to panic and also us. So we upgraded Freddy's Memory Card. (FMC) and Springbonnie's too. (SMC) so get your pants ready! Because you will be the new face of this Island! Night 5 There are currently no phone calls at this moment. FEATURE The last night's location is at your home and your playing as Helen. You need to these. Phone/Recorded Call Rewind : You still need to do these steps to lure them. But this time there is William Afton's voice saying Springbonnie. SMC/FMC Tazer : Try this if Springbonnie or Freddy came to the office. Pepper Spray : Hey, your Helen, not James anymore. Helen's a woman. So she do have this. Use this to cover the vision of Chica or Bonnie. EASTER EGG If you press a pill from the first drawer on your right when your at the bed, you will see Helen die with James son holding her hand. (A clue to the "beginning" in the Final Vol. 2.) If you press NOCLIP in your keyboard, you will have the ability to cheat like in GTA SA and GTA VC. # NOCLIP : Activates the cheater. # MCDONALDS : Freddy would look fat and wherever he was supposed to jumpscare you, he would say "I'm a chubby a*s b***h!" # PEPPERBULLETS : Replaces the pepper spray with a revolver. But still works as a normal pepper spray. The peppers was changed to bullets when you spray them though... # BULLETPROOF : You can't be killed. # WEGOTCOMPANY : Makes Helen panic as someone have entered the house. (This is not a cheat, but more like an extreme mode. That is why you don't need to type the NOCLIP cheat to activate this mode.) # GOOGLEMAPS : Activates an animatronic radar. # HOME ING (Space needed) : Activates free roam. Type without a space and you will be a random animatronic. # GODMODE : Activates all the cheats at once. So . Are you enjoying this? Leave a comment! Made with HTML Category:Games